


Bouquet And Garter

by Rin_Pride



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternative Universe - Strangers, First Meetings, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Valentine's Day, Weddings, but not iwaoi, its matsuhana, what are tags honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 04:45:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17780810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rin_Pride/pseuds/Rin_Pride
Summary: “There is nothing cheesier than being the only unmarried bridesmaid at a wedding taking place on Valentine’s Day.”“Just wait until after the ceremony. I’m going to hand you the bouquet.”Or Oikawa Tooru is single at Matsuhana wedding, and the newlyweds have a plan to fix that.





	Bouquet And Garter

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt used in the summary is the one that gave me the idea to write this.  
> Also, there's quite a few timeskips, but it all happens in one day (that just happens to be Valentine's Day).

Tooru would be lying if he said he wasn’t happy for his best friend.

Seriously – it was the guy’s _wedding_ day.  How couldn’t he be happy for him?

The only problem?

Matsukawa Issei, the tall guy nicknamed _Eyebrows_ by his friends, who loved memes and joking, who was straight-faced ( _to equal his gayness_ , Mattsun always joked) most of the time, was getting married, _while Tooru was still single._

Oikawa Tooru, the most wanted guy in his high school and college years.

Oikawa Tooru, titled The Grand King (of the court) by Chibi-chan, who now played for Japan’s National Volleyball Team.

Oikawa Tooru, with well-taken-care-of skin, and chestnut brown hair that he spent hours perfecting until it (almost) naturally fell how he wanted it to, and deep brown eyes that were skilled in noticing small details, and long and slender fingers, and a great figure.

Oikawa Tooru, who could be the setter for Japan’s National Volleyball Team instead of stupid Tobio-chan, if it hadn’t been for his carelessness and pushing himself too far.

Oikawa Tooru, who was admired by both women and men (and, honestly, everyone in-between and out of the spectrum).

Oikawa Tooru, the one whose motto was ‘ _hit it until it breaks_ ’.

Oikawa Tooru, who was always the reason his partners broke up with him.

Oikawa Tooru, who _didn’t even notice Uri-chan had been hinting for weeks that she wanted to meet his parents, and how could he reject her when she had to come right out and ask him_ (Uri-chan, who conveniently forgot Tooru could always tell if she was in a bad mood, or if she was injured, and who noticed the smallest changes about her, like when she wore slightly bigger earrings than usual, or when she cut her hair just shy of an inch shorter).

Oikawa Tooru, who _wouldn’t let Tayaka-chan put it in without a condom, even after they’d both been tested and had been dating for months, seriously, Oikawa_ (Tayaka-chan, who bought him lilies on his birthday, even though Tooru had told him before he was allergic to them, and had made fun of Tooru when he’d found out about his alien obsession).

Oikawa Tooru, who was always at fault.

Oikawa Tooru, who always ended up alone.

And the wedding just _had_ to be on Valentine’s Day, too!

Tooru sighed, fixing his black tie.

_It was time._

*

“I still remember,” Tooru started, a glass of champagne in his hand, “when I came home one day, and I walked into the living room to tell Mattsun dearest about something that’d happened to me. And the moment I laid my eyes on him, I froze, and I knew. My little Issei was in love.”

Tooru pretended to wipe a tear from his eyes while the room filled with Matsukawa’s groan and the guests’ laughs.

The brunet did his best not to turn his head to the _insanely_ attractive deep laughter on his left, on the other side of the two newlyweds.

The stupid guy had been showing up _everywhere_ Tooru went at this wedding – he also happened walked into the restroom just as Tooru was leaving it!

 _How dare he have such an attractive laugh when he already looks so fucking hot_ , Tooru thought. _God, the guy could most definitely bench-press him, with the amount of muscle straining underneath his suit._

“His always-stoic face had had transformed into something unthinkable!” he exaggerated, as was normal for Tooru. “ _A soft smile!_ ”

Tooru huffed when a sharp elbow found its way into his ribcage.

*

Tooru once again sighed as he watched all the couples dancing around, all happy and smiling.

_If only he had someone to share his happiness with, to smile with, too._

“Yo, Oikawa,” his best friend called out, and Tooru turned towards him. “What’re you moping for?”

“Why’d you think, Mattsun?” Tooru sighed loudly, fluttering his eyelashes. “I’m surrounded by couples, at my best friend’s wedding, on Valentine’s Day, _single_!”

The other snorted.

“No worries, dude. We’re gonna get the bouquet to you.”

“Huh?”

Matsukawa wiggled his eyebrows as an explanation, and backed away, making his way back to his husband and planting a soft kiss on his cheek as the other smiled lovingly at him.

Makki said something to him then, making Mattsun snort, and Tooru could tell the pink-haired man had made a reference to a vine, because that’s just the way those two idiots expressed themselves.

*

This couldn’t be happening.

Tooru knew the newlyweds had always been all for jokes and embarrassing their friends, but they weren’t _that_ cruel.

Right?

_Right?_

Tooru gulped as the man with bara arms ( _holy fuck those arms could hold him up all night while fucking him senseless for sure_ ), or Iwaizumi Hajime, as Makki had introduced him, stopped before Tooru’s chair.

At least the guy looked just as nervous and embarrassed as Tooru felt (and probably looked).

He was _definitely_ going to kill those two morons afterwards.

If he wouldn’t die of embarrassment first, that is.

_Oh God._

To be honest, Tooru shouldn’t even be surprised. After all, this was Matsukawa Issei and Hanamaki Takahiro’s wedding.

Of course _they_ ’d think this was a good idea.

And _of course_ they’d deliberately decided before-hand who would be their victims – aka who would be the one to catch a bouquet of all kinds of flowers, that just so happened to be thrown high enough that not everyone could reach it ( _Tooru_ ) and who would be the one to get a _lacy red garter_ thrown at their face ( _Iwaizumi_ ).

Iwaizmi kneeled before him, and Tooru shifted in his seat nervously, trying to tune out the others’ cheering and laughter.

Tooru had one of his pants’ legs pulled up as high as it went (unfortunately for him, Makki had spilled coffee on him just that morning and so he was wearing his pants – which, when he thought about it now, was also probably planned – so he had the stupid black material pulled up all the way to the middle of his thigh), with the stupid garter resting just above his knee, his barefoot leg extended forward.

_Just end him now. Please._

“Sorry about this,” Iwaizumi murmured, startling Tooru from his inner prayers for someone to _just kill him already_ , looking all apologetic and sincere. _Damn, his voice is raspy and deep. Fucking hot._

Tooru chuckled nervously. “Not your fault, Iwa-chan.”

_Fuck him and his stupid mouth and the hot guy on his knees in front of him and his arms and-_

“Oh?” he smirked _and holy hell was Tooru done for._

“Hajime! Hajime! Hajime!” the two husbands started cheering, and soon the crowd joined in, and stupid _Iwa-chan_ lifted his stupid eyebrow at Tooru.

Tooru blushed in response, and whined as the other put his hands behind his back and leaned forward.

He held his breath and closed his eyes and begged his heart to calm _the fuck_ down.

And then soft lips pressed a kiss to his thigh, and Tooru gasped, his eyes snapping wide open. He moved his gaze down, and green eyes smirked up at him as teeth bit into the garter.

_Never mind Mattsun and Makki, it was Iwa-chan that was going to be the end of him._

 


End file.
